


I Ship It

by internationalfandomgirl, Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [1]
Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Stephen and Mike begin their plotting.





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cracky, yeah, but it was for a challenge, and it fit in this series, so...

_8 years and a couple of months ago_

Stephen looked up and shook his head, laughing to himself. They were at it again. This time it was Rob, sitting on an amp, holding the guitar he was supposedly tuning, staring longingly across the room at Billy. Stephen nudged Mike and nodded across the room, just in time to see Billy look up at Rob, who hurriedly feigned paying attention to his tuning when he got caught staring. Mike just rolled his eyes.

“Do you think those two will ever figure it out?”

Stephen shrugged. “Well, I ship it, anyways. Read the fanfics that are out there, they’re kinda the OTP of Swain’s core fandom. It’d be kinda apropos for them to get together, they’re kind of a rarepair in RPF to begin with. I think it could work.”

Mike just looked confused. “Ship? OT… Dude, you wanna speak English please?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I ship it. I like the idea of them together. OTP is one true pairing, the one that someone has faith in above all else. They’re a rarepair, meaning fewer people ship them together than, say, J2. RPF is real person fic, stories written about the real person behind the characters. Or, like us, just real people in general. Get with the times, man!”

“Riiiight. Sure. You do you.” Mike looked over at the two across the room, where Billy had one hand on Rob’s shoulder as he leaned over his other to reference something on the iPad in front of them. He seemed completely oblivious to the way Rob was cradling his guitar in his lap as if he was trying to hide something behind it. Mike wasn’t sure either one of them noticed the way Billy’s hand slid down Rob’s arm as Billy straightened back up, rather than just releasing Rob’s shoulder. Though with the way Billy looked down and flexed his hand, and the way Rob set his opposite hand on his bicep where Billy’s hand had been, maybe they did, even if they didn’t want to admit to themselves or to each other what it meant. He was pulled from his observations by Stephen’s snort.

“Y’know, we really should just lock them in the equipment closet or something, refuse to let them go til they sort their shit out.”

“It’s almost Christmas, we could just hang mistletoe everywhere.”

“That too. Remind me to hang some of it in the closet.”


End file.
